objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate object show sudden death
NOTE: This is NOT finished. You will be able to hurt when this is finished. NOTE #2: There can also be clones in here. Only Enzosmile and Tnt20052013isbackagain can edit this page. Rules Simple. You just hurt someone. You can hurt whenever you want. Everyone Blocky-1.png|Blocky (BFDI) 1HP Bubble-1.png|Bubble (BFDI) 1HP Coiny Pose BFUM.png|Coiny (BFDI) 1HP 200px-HD David.png|David (BFDI) 1HP ACWAGT Eraser Pose.png|Eraser (BFDI) 1HP Firey-0.png|Firey (BFDI) 1HP 201px-Flower Idle.png|Flower (BFDI) 1HP Golf Ball Pose BFUM.png|Golf Ball (BFDI) 1HP Ice Cube 12.png|Ice Cube (BFDI) 1HP Leafy-0.png|Leafy (BFDI) 1HP Match Pose BFUM.png|Match (BFDI) 1HP BFMT Needle.png|Needle (BFDI) 1HP Pen Pose RFVP.png|Pen (BFDI) 1HP 13) Pencil.png|Pencil (BFDI) 1HP 14) Pin.png|Pin (BFDI) 1HP Rocky Pose (TBOTM).png|Rocky (BFDI) 1HP SnowBall Pose.png|Snowball (BFDI) 1HP Spongy Pose.png|Spongy (BFDI) 1HP Teardrop Pose (1).png|Teardrop (BFDI) 1HP Tennis Ball (Pose).png|Tennis Ball (BFDI) 1HP Woody Pose BFUM.png|Woody (BFDI) 1HP Speaker Box Host.png|Announcer (BFDI) 1HP Firey speaker box.png|Firey Speaker Box (BFDI) 1HP Flower speaker.png|Flower Speaker Box (BFDI) 1HP Bomby Pose BFUM.png|Bomby (BFDIA) 1HP RFVP Book Pose.png|Book (BFDIA) 1HP Donut (OC Pose).png|Donut (BFDIA) 1HP Dora Pose.png|Dora (BFDIA) 1HP Fries Pose BFUM.png|Fries (BFDIA) 1HP Gelatin Pose BFUM.png|Gelatin (BFDIA) 1HP Nickel Pose BFUM.png|Nickel (BFDIA) 1HP PuffballPose.png|Puffball (BFDIA) 1HP Ruby Pose.png|Ruby (BFDIA) 1HP Yellow Face (OC Pose).png|Yellow Face (BFDIA) 1HP Firey speaker box.png|Firey Speaker Box (BFDIA) 1HP Puffball box.png|Puffball Speaker Box (BFDIA) 1HP Awesome leafy.png|Evil Leafy (BFDIA) 1HP IDFB TV but shiny.png|TV (BFDI RC) 1HP WowatreeNEW.png|Tree (BFDI RC) 1HP TacoIDFB.png|Taco (BFDI RC) 1HP IDFB saw grou.png|Saw (BFDI RC) 1HP A better robot flower.png|Robot Flower (BFDI RC) 1HP BFDI(A) roboty.png|Roboty (BFDI RC) 1HP Remote wiki pose.png|Remote (BFDI RC) 1HP PillowISNEWWWW.png|Pillow (BFDI RC) 1HP IDFB pie pie pie.png|Pie (BFDI RC) 1HP Nonexisty.png|Nonexisty (BFDI RC) 1HP IDFB naily ow.png|Naily (BFDI RC) 1HP IDFB marker.png|Marker (BFDI RC) 1HP LollipopIDFB.png|Lollipop (BFDI RC) 1HP Lightning gonna kill you.png|Lightning (BFDI RC) 1HP Grassy kicking ya.png|Grassy (BFDI RC) 1HP NEwGatymanG.png|Gaty (BFDI RC) 1HP Firey Jr-0.png|Firey Jr. (BFDI RC) 1HP FannyIDFB.png|Fanny (BFDI RC) 1HP EggyIDFB.png|Eggy (BFDI RC) 1HP CloudyIDFB.png|Cloudy (BFDI RC) 1HP Clock wee.png|Clock (BFDI RC) 1HP CakeNEW.png|Cake (BFDI RC) 1HP NewBracelety ok.png|Bracelety (BFDI RC) 1HP IDFB bottle stop it now.png|Bottle (BFDI RC) 1HP Bell with a creepy face.png|Bell (BFDI RC) 1HP Black Hole is gonna kill us all.png|Black Hole (BFDI RC) 1HP Better New Barf Bag Pose OK?.png|Barf Bag (BFDI RC) 1HP BalloonyIDFB.png|Balloony (BFDI RC) 1HP 8-Ball BFMR.png|8-Ball (BFDI RC) 1HP ACWAGT Paper Pose.png|Paper (II) 1HP OJ pose.png|OJ A.K.A. Orange Juice (II) 1HP ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|Bow (II) 1HP Knife Pose.png|Knife (II) 1HP ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb (II) 1HP ACWAGT Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush (II) 1HP 200px-AppleCreation.png|Apple (II) 1HP ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png|Marshmallow (II) 1HP ACWAGT Bomb Pose.png|Bomb (II) 1HP Pickle Pose.png|Pickle (II) 1HP ACWAGT Baseball Pose.png|Baseball (II) 1HP Nickel Pose.png|Nickel (II) 1HP 102px-Nickle.png|Nickle (II) 1HP Taco (II) Pose (TBOTM).png|Taco (II) 1HP Balloon Pose 1.png|Balloon (II) 1HP Mephone.png|MePhone4 (II) 1HP Mephone4s.png|MePhone4S (II) 1HP Mephone5yeah.png|MePhone5 (II) 1HP Salt Pose.png|Salt (II) 1HP Pepper Pose.png|Pepper (II) 1HP ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png|Tissues (II2) 1HP Yinny and Yangster.png|Yin-Yang (II2) 1HP ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|Trophy (II2) 1HP Dough....png|Dough (II2) 1HP Toilet (1).png|Toilet (II2) 1HP ACWAGT Test Tube Pose.png|Test Tube (II2) 1HP FanHop.png|Fan (II2) 1HP Cheesy (OC Pose).png|Cheesy (II2) 1HP ACWAGT Suitcase Pose.png|Suitcase (II2) 1HP Box Is A Box.png|Box (II2) 1HP CherriesPlayerIcon.png|Cherries (II2) 1HP MePadIdle.png|MePad (II2) 1HP Soap-0.png|Soap (II2) 1HP MicrophonePro.png|Microphone (II2) 1HP 8-ball II.png|8-Ball (II RC) 1HP Banana.200.png|Banana (II RC) 1HP ACWAGT Bell Pose.png|Bell (II RC) 1HP Cookie Pose.png|Cookie (II RC) 1HP Book-1.png|Book (II RC) 1HP Guitarguy.png|Guitar (II RC) 1HP Magnifying Glass FFCM.png|Magnifying Glass (II RC) 1HP Party Hattie! Wut.png|Party Hat (II RC) 1HP Poptart Pose.png|Poptart (II RC) 1HP Rubber ball.png|Rubber Ball (II RC) 1HP Spikeymervertidle.png|Spikey Mervert (II RC) 1HP Teddy Bear Pose.png|Teddy Bear (II RC) 1HP TVIdle.png|TV (II RC) 1HP Map-0.png|Map (OU) 1HP Ice Cream-0.png|Ice Cream (OU) 1HP Cup Pose.png|Cup (OU) 1HP Window.png|Window (OU) 1HP Evilwindow.png|Evil Window (OU) 1HP Button for Kalini.png|Button (OU) 1HP Bottle Pose (BFTOU).png|Bottle (OU) 1HP Basketball Pose (BFTOU).png|Basketball (OU) 1HP ACWAGT TV Pose.png|TV (OU) 1HP Baseball Pose (BFTOU).png|Baseball (OU) 1HP 110px-ACWAGT Tennis Racket Pose.png|Tennis Racket (OU) 1HP ACWAGT Remote Pose.png|Remote (OU) 1HP USB.png|USB (OU) 1HP Newmetalwindow.png|Metal Window (OU) 1HP Disco Ball.png|Disco Ball (OU) 1HP Lego for Kalini.png|Lego (OU) 1HP ACWAGT 3DS Pose.png|3DS (OU) 1HP ACWAGT Apple Pose.png|Apple (OU) 1HP Badge (OC Pose).png|Badge (OT) 1HP Butter Pose.png|Butter (OT) 1HP Kiteriffic.png|Kite (OT) 1HP MarioLuigihats.png|Mario & Luigi Hats (OT) 1HP Icicle.png|Icicle (Frozen) (OT) 1HP OTIcicle.png|Icicle (Unfrozen) (OT) 1HP Category:Enzo